ZAP
by KiritoAsunaYui
Summary: Anakin and Obi-wan are called to a secret mission only the council members know. Then, all contact with the them ceases. Situations forced the Jedi from helping. Can Ahsoka find them in time? What happened to our favorite heroes? Completed but ongoing revision and chapter removals but plot the exact same
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone. I am revising my chapters to this fanfic so it will be more enjoyable to readers. After revision, I am quitting fanfiction, but I may come back. Depends. As I said before, to all new viewers, my name is an elvish name which means Faithful. I am overjoyed you decided to stop by and read this fanfic, even though it has many errors. **

**Basically, this story centers on Obi-wan and Anakin being sent out on a mission, devised by the Jedi Council to be kept from all records, thence there is no word of it. I managed to convince my dear friend Ahsoka Tano, Padawan to Anakin Skywalker the Hero With No Fear, to recount the daring venture. She agreed for me to publicize it, as now the threat has been dealt with and no harm will come of the harrowing story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

_The mission_

Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear, sat before a great window overlooking the busy world of Coruscant. He held the latest model of the Holopad and on its bright screen flashed news stories, ranging from battles held in the Outer Rim, to common thefts and vandalism. As a Jedi Knight, especially during this time and age, he had to keep up with all news by order of the Jedi Council. They could not be ignorant of the Publics' opinion.

Anakin wearily sighed and ran a scarred, battle-honed hand over his face. He had no wish to continue fighting and plotting schemes, running into traps, and threatening those he held dear. His hand clenched and he stared down at the robotic hand which signified the fight, defeat, from Count Dooku. Anakin felt the Dragon within him flare in anger at the painful reminder.

It was expected by everyone that Anakin, Hero with No Fear, would be brave, and not have a Dragon inside him, full of fear and terror. Yet it was there. Anakin tried with all his might to harness the Dragon, reign it in, and keep it from attacking and harming those he loved. That fear kept feeding the Dragon, and he knew it was a lost battle. However, with all the will and courage he possessed, he fought it.

The Dragon had hatched long ago, at a time of peace and happiness in his life, when he was just a young Padawan. Anakin and Obi-wan had been traveling and waylaid by a dying star. They had watched it burn out and cease to exist, and Anakin learnt the biggest lesson in his life; even stars will die. Everyone, everything, will die…

Anakin looked up from his dark thoughts and found himself facing the apartments housing the Senators from all planets. He smiled softly, imagining Padme smiling with joy and love as he returned home, to her. Padme's brilliant grin and perfect face, her stubborn attitude and fierce desire to protect her home. He ran his robotic hand through his hair and couldn't help the pure happiness which spread through him as he thought of his Angel. For her, he'd tear down the planet and ransack the worlds. He'd die for her without a thought.

"General Skywalker, the Jedi Council wishes to speak with you urgently," a Padawan said politely from the door of Anakin's personal quarters. Anakin glanced up, startled, pulling his lightsaber partway out. Seeing no threat, he guiltily lowered the non-activated lightsaber.

"Forgive me Padawan. Thank you for the message. Go now," Anakin told the child sharply, his eyes piercing and cold. He shivered and put on his 'mission' clothes, all the while considering the Council. Anakin believed they held him back from his true potential. With the title of Master, he would have the power to win the war, and perhaps change parts of the Jedi Order. He would gain all the power he ever wished to save all the lives he wanted.

However, knowing his power to save lives, make the Republic better, and perhaps reform the Jedi way, they resisted him. The Jedi Council feared Anakin and his power. They believed it would get the better of him, and he would turn dark like Dooku. Obi-wan counselled him in telling Anakin that the Jedi Order had declared he was too rash in his actions, he was too prideful in his abilities, and he was too attached to others.

Anakin thought better of those reasons. They merely wished to control the 'Chosen One.' He hardly ever obeyed orders to the letter, and they feared if he gained mastership, he would be uncontrollable. Anakin seethed slightly, knowing full well they had reasons, but no good ones! He wasn't dark, he wasn't evil, and he most certainly wasn't a Sith!

A flash of silver sped by his window and Anakin trailed the speeder with his eyes, calculatingly. It paused once it faced the Senator Apartments and he grew suspicious. The dark figures in the ship were pointing toward the Apartment, toward Padme's to be specific. Anakin instinctively slipped his hand to his lightsaber. The speeder delayed for a time, before zooming down into the alleyways of lower Coruscant.

Anakin felt himself tense and a strong sense of foreboding came upon him. Half of him wanted to investigate, because he was sure that speeder had no good design in store for the future, however the 'Obi-wan' part of him told him that he'd better seek counsel first and not jump to conclusions. Anakin also bore in mind that he could not search without a warrant. So, with a resigned feeling coming across him, Anakin left to the Jedi Council, late as usual.

* * *

"Master Yoda, do you believe it wise to assign Skywalker and Kenobi this mission? And in such a way as to no reinforcements unless dire need befalls them. Tano will not accept her masters leave lightly, especially with no warning," cautioned the level-headed Mace Windu.

"This mission is still undecided, as they have yet to agree. But I'm sure whatever decision is made, it will be put up to the Will of the Force to decide what our next move is," Shaak Ti quietly answered Windu, calmly observing the other Master. Windu inclined his head, before looking again expectantly at the old Jedi.

"Know nothing, I do, but faith I have. Believe in the Force, trust it, you shall. Then all else matters not. Take care of us, the Force will," Master Yoda eventually told Windu. Master Windu nodded respectfully at the green alien before looking up as the great doors were gently opened and Obi-wan came gliding in.

"Masters of the Jedi Council, you summoned me for an urgent meeting," Obi-wan said good-naturedly as he bowed from the waist. Master Windu smiled at his old friend before gesturing toward a seat to his right.

"Sit Master Obi-wan, the meeting has yet to start in earnest. Knight Skywalker has to report here before it can begin, my old friend," Windu greeted with a wan smile gracing his thinned lips. Obi-wan bowed politely and gracefully sat down with a gentle grin.

"You look weary my dear friend," Obi-wan observed and chuckled. Windu gave a much undignified snort.

"You ought to see yourself Kenobi. I believe I see a few thousand laugh lines!" he cackled before sobering as he remembered the causes of their weariness. Obi-wan could see his line of thinking without a word being spoken.

"My friend, all will be well someday. Even now, we are pushing the Rebellion farther away and have caught the few spies against us. Therefore, let your weariness pass and make merry while you can, so that when the hard times come, you will be glad too. I once heard a saying which goes as such; "'the reason why I enjoy myself now, even though I know I won't soon, is because of exactly that, I won't soon! I shall make merry while I can and let the weariness bother me not, so when trials come, they will slay me not!"' So dear friend, rest, because you won't in later days," Obi-wan counselled wisely.

Windu sighed and mustered a small smile, "my dear friend, it seems that even though my age far surpasses your own, your counsel still ranks high amongst the Jedi and I deem it wise to listen to all you say."

The conversation was stopped by the doors being blown open by a whirlwind. Said whirlwind clumsily bowed and straightened and presented its name as one Anakin Skywalker.

"Greetings Masters of the Jedi Council. I was called for an urgent meeting and though late, here I am and it may now start, if I haven't missed anything," Anakin cockily proclaimed with a flourish. Master Windu took a deep steadying breath, before pulling out a Holo-projector.

"We have a dilemma which is quite unsettling and dangerous. Our Republic spies have recovered information on a weapon of mass destruction being created on Separatist controlled planets. As far as it all goes, one planet has currently made it yet has not transported it anywhere. The manufacturers are a rouge Bounty Hunter organization, led by one top human, though the records have no idea who this person is. The Bounty Hunter needs to deliver the weapon to gain money from Separatists to create more weapons and so on," Windu hesitated before plowing on.

"We need a group of top trained individuals to apprehend the Bounty Hunters and retrieve or destroy the weapons. And the worst part is, we must get in using stealth, which is not our in our criteria or skills. So, no clone or hired hand is suitable for the task. It falls on skilled Jedi to risk the mission. We have decided, though you have only just gotten back, we would appreciate if you, Kenobi and Skywalker, went on this dangerous journey," Windu braced himself for the inevitable argument, knowing it would come mostly from Skywalker, and sure enough, it was delivered.

"With all due respect, Ahsoka is taking some standard and required Padawan classes and cannot go on any missions. And even if she skipped, she is still growing and developing, and being wounded so much and in action all day will hurt her. She needs to stay, that's final. My clones are still recovering, and so I can't take my team! Who do you expect us to take?!" Anakin snapped hastily, believing these reasons alone would protect him from the deadly mission. Obi-wan held a more reasonable outlook on the situation.

"I'm quite sure you have thought over the entire mission before proposing it to us, so answer me these questions and I will decide accordingly and Anakin may rethink his answer. I ask you this, who is to go on this mission?" Obi-wan asked the Council with a frown lining his wearied face.

"Ehmm. Yes," Yoda hummed before answering, "on this mission, only you two there will be. Padawan Ahsoka shall stay emm. Great stealth is required yes. Master Windu, details the rest of the way." Master Windu inclined his head to the Grand Master before tossing the glowing Holo-projector into the middle of the room.

"Our resources tell us the device is in the Gamorrean system. This system is deep in Separatist space and is fully for the Dark Side. It is a very resourceful planet for the Separatists so there is reason to believe that the blockade around it is complete and there is little chance of battling our way in. Though risky, we have decided there is more hope of you two, some of our finest Jedi, to pretend to be Separatists until the weapon is destroyed. We have recently acquired a Separatist cargo shuttle with the passwords inside. We believe the passwords are fresh enough to still be in use," Windu paused and showed them the general layout of the planet and ship.

"You are to go to the system and land near Dooku-town, the self-named abode of Count Dooku. He rarely goes to this planet, seeing as it is never fought on, and thus the only problems you'll have are the civilians, police droids, and Bounty Hunters. The planet is heavily forested and so your landing may be overlooked. Our Intel suggests a factory is near the town and there is where you should start investigating. Any questions, comments, or concerns?" Windu finished as he prepared to close the Holo-projector and recorder.

Anakin just ran his metal hand through his hair. "What shall I tell others and Ahsoka of my disappearance?" he finally mumbled with the beginnings of a mischievous smirk gracing his handsome face. Obi-wan smiled and gave a pointed look toward Anakin.

"It's a secret mission. Protocol says that we just leave with no word and all questions will be answered by the Council. Ahsoka will know this, she's a brilliant Padawan," Obi-wan reassured Anakin, finalizing the mission. "We accept," they chorused to the other Masters. Windu smiled at the closeness of the two, before dismissing them. Anakin left at once to prepare himself but Obi-wan hung back.

"Prepare for a rescue mission, I feel we may need it," Kenobi whispered into Windu's ear and then he too left, leaving the ominous warning ringing in the Council Chamber…

_One Month Later in the Holonet News_

"_Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear, and Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, are reportedly missing by the Jedi Council at noon yesterday. The Jedi refuse to release any information on the topic but insist that if they are seen, it is crucial that they are to return to the Jedi Temple. Because of the withholding of information, we are only speculating what could have happened to our favorite heroes. Anakin Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano said, "I have no idea where my master is, nor Master Kenobi. Yet, even with little knowledge, I am quite sure they are alright. It would take every Sith in the galaxy to bring them down!" Still, millions of citizens are not assured. _

_Also released to the public was a warning from the Jedi. "Kenobi and Skywalker are missing and search parties would be organizing, but we have uncovered a present plan of attacking Naboo, home to some of our most prestigious leaders and home of Chancellor Palpatine." Officials have told the public that all extra troops were to go to Naboo and intercept their attack. Kenobi and Skywalker would have to wait._

_Chancellor Palpatine was shocked and outraged by the tragic news, "This is a dire situation for our loved Jedi and Naboo my home planet. Once Naboo has been secured, we will search for the Jedi, rest assured."_

_Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo also said, "I have every reason to believe my planet will be protected and its civilians saved. I worry only for the Jedi, but I am hopeful all will straighten itself out in due time."_

_Ahsoka's POV_

Ahsoka stood staring dejectedly at her master's closed door. It had been this way for too long now. The cold door locked and kept away from all but her. Every day since Anakin had left she'd entered the room to see if he was back yet. A month gone. A month of no Skyguy, not bantering, no laughing and joy, yet no sadness and tragedies. She was alone. Even without Skyguy at times, she'd have Obi-wan to turn to. He would tell her stories so rich and wonderful about times long past. He'd paint pictures in the air of strange beasts and laughter, with love and happiness and sadness and death. At times she believed him to be host of all the Light Force and he would express it by way of words.

There was a good reason why he was named Negotiator. The Force spoke through him at times and commanded all to listen. Ahsoka pushed open the door and entered the darkened room. She was sure that they had both gone on a top secret mission – a mission gone wrong apparently. Ahsoka sighed and flicked the lights on. Anakin hadn't even left her a note, or a goodbye word. One day they were there, the next, gone.

Of course, she had gone the Council for answers and of course they had turned her away, saying she had no need to know. Thankfully, her classes had taken up much of the time and Ahsoka had little time for aught else. However, the training sessions and classes had ended for a while and now she had no work to occupy her.

Ahsoka entered her master's bedroom for the first time and lay upon his soft bed. It smelled like Anakin and oil. Oil from his toys which were the unlucky robots of the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka snickered at the fond memories before she heard something. A beeping noise. Someone was trying to reach Anakin's commlink to the Temple, not his private one which he usually carried around. Ahsoka quickly pressed 'accept call' on the commlink and it flickered unsteadily on.

A blue wavering image of Anakin came to life in the bedroom. The blue Anakin was leaning against to paneled white wall. Blood was covering him like a garment and a gash adorned his face. Cuts and bruises were covering him and his clothing was torn so much it barely remained on him. Anakin was in need of immediate medical attention.

Anakin didn't look up from his hunched position and he gasped out his message bleakly, "I need backup. Mission aborted. Need help to get off planet. Not much time. Obi-wan needs medical assistance," Anakin fell to his knees and the comm flickered again. "Help," he moaned and peered up into his end of the image. Ahsoka stood in shock and horror.

"Master! Where are you?! What happened? Is there any civilization there? Are they hostile? Give me the coordinates!" Ahsoka gasped and tried to pinpoint the location of his call on the comm, which was impossible. Anakin saw her and a fond smile lit his face.

"Hey Snips," he groaned and held his side as he sunk lower to the ground and unconsciousness. "Tell Council," he gasped out through blood and dirt and his strength failed. Ahsoka watched in horror as though this were a prank. Anakin fell to the dark earth and the comm winked out of existence…

**THE END FOR NOW….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and salutations all my lovely and loyal readers! I am thrilled at receiving a new follower and I thank the unanimous person. Now, I've only got one review as of yet, and as I said before a year ago when I first started this story, my steam runs on reviews. The more the better the chapter is! Anyway, without further delay, here's the chapter!**

Ahsoka Tano stood before the unwavering Jedi Council. They were in the belief that she would get in their way of tracking and pinpointing the call from Anakin. Ahsoka had learnt quite a bit about electronics and vaguely had an idea how to do it, as she had once seen Anakin do so in less than thirty minutes. She believed the Jedi could figure out how to do it as well, but it quickly became apparent that they were no mechanics and Anakin was the only Jedi who had ever done it. Likely, from the way they were failing, he would remain the only Jedi to do it.

Ahsoka watched them puzzle over the comm when she gained a flash of insight. All they had to do was press those buttons in the right sequence and reconnect the wires! Ahsoka flung herself forward and attempted to explain to several Jedi, all of whom brushed her off. "Please listen to me! Just press the buttons and reconnect the wires for Forces' sake! Don't remake the blasted device!" she cried and grabbed the comm from Windu.

"Give the comm back Ahsoka," Windu ordered sternly but Ahsoka pulled away, gripping the comm tightly.

"No! Just listen to me! Master has done this exact thing before and he showed me how to trace it! Just let me show you please," Ahsoka gasped and held it closer to her so they would fail at grabbing it. The Jedi all turned and studied her, having a silent conversation on how they would apprehend her again. Ahsoka squeezed the comm tighter.

"Ahsoka, while I have no doubt Anakin could do it, I sincerely doubt you could do it as well, when all of our most brilliant Jedi have tried and failed. Give it back Padawan," Shaak Ti answered her and held out her hand for Ahsoka to give it. Ahsoka hesitated and gripped the comm in her sweaty palms. Shaak Ti held still and stared at her, commanding Ahsoka to obey her. Quite suddenly, a younger Padawan burst into the Council Chamber, holding a message like a lifeline to protect himself from the anger of the older Jedi at being interrupted.

"Masters," began the young boy as he read it out loud, "I, Padme Amidala, have a request of personal, and perhaps vital information. I request a team to investigate my Apartment because, to my horror, I have found two dead bodies in my storage room. I would have called my security and regular police to deal with it, but they seem to have died in a lightsaber battle. As strange as this is, they also have foreign markings on their garments, signifying an organization which is unknown. I believe the Jedi are more suitable for this investigation. Send me a message on what you decide."

The Padawan stopped reading and bowed before exiting the room, leaving the Jedi with the message. Ahsoka studied the messages' content before deciding that if she couldn't help Skyguy, she may as well be leading a vital investigation. She gently handed over the comm to Shaak Ti and bowed. "Masters, can I lead the investigation? I can take the restless troops to help me," Ahsoka requested reasonably, much calmer than before. Windu sighed and glanced at Yoda before attempting to reply.

"If only to get you out of our hair, yes. Just make sure to write a report and give to us when you are done," Shaak Ti said softly interrupting Windu's no answer.

"But Master Windu doesn't have any hair," Ahsoka giggling and fled the room, leaving a steaming Windu in her wake.

Padme stood anxiously near her foyer leading to the big front door. A light knock broke the stifled silence and Padme all but flew to let the guest in. "Ahsoka! It's so good to see you! How are you? Have you received any word on Anakin?" she gushed in surprise. The last person she expected at her door was the Padawan. Ahsoka smiled kindly at the stressed Senator before stepping inside.

"It's nice to see you Senator Padme. I am to lead the investigation on the killings in your apartment. Already, my troops are patrolling the grounds and looking around outside the quarters. I am to investigate inside the house," seeing Padme was still not assured, Ahsoka's face softened and she squeezed Padme's arm. "Me and Rex will get to the bottom of this, that I assure you," Ahsoka gently reassured.

"Do you know anything about Anakin?" Padme eventually asked as she led Ahsoka into the sitting room.

"I talked to him last night after my training session was officially over. He was beaming into his Temple comm from his personal one I suppose. He was in bad shape and fell unconscious before I could work out where he was. All that I know is, he needs to be found as quickly as possible. The Jedi are on top of it though and he'll be found. However, I am uncertain as to how reliable they are with the situation at Naboo to think about as well," Ahsoka explained with a weary sigh; she hadn't slept much the night before.

Padme looked fearfully out over Coruscant. "Do you think they'll reach him in time?" she asked tapping her leg nervously. Ahsoka saw no reason to beat around the bush.

"I doubt they will. But let's get away from this depressing subject and move on to the murders. Can you tell me everything you know?" Ahsoka asked and stood, expecting to be shown to the crime scene. Padme stood as well, knowing what was expected of her.

"What rather puzzles me is that I believe that these bodies have been there a few weeks. Now before you question me on this, the only reason why I discovered the bodies was because of the rotting. I never go in that room seeing as it's only a storage room. The door is soundproof and that's probably why I wasn't alerted before. See?" Padme gestured toward a door at the end of her private kitchen which would have been overlooked less directly pointed out.

Ahsoka studied the door and could see no wrong with it. "I don't believe they came in or went out," Ahsoka eventually said aloud as she considered their deaths. "They must have entered through the storage room somehow and were fought and killed. The killer probably saved your life, however this was done illegally so the person must be investigated." Ahsoka decided and keyed the door open.

As the door whooshed open, it revealed a fair sized room, larger than normal living rooms. From the amount of stuff torn about and destroyed, it was clear it had been full and organized. The walls were grazed and gashed open by lightsabers – that much was obvious. Two bodies lay prone in the room in awkward positions. The persons seemed mutated and thrown around. Ahsoka knew at once that they had horrifically died a painful and slow death.

"So you eventually got fed up with the smell and investigated this room as a last effort I take it?" Ahsoka asked Padme, who was watching Ahsoka carefully.

"Yes, and the second I saw the room, I knew the Jedi must be involved," Padme confirmed. Ahsoka entered the room and walked carefully toward the aliens to inspect.

"I believe they died two weeks ago, see how their faces are strange colors? They are rotting quickly… I think the one by the door is a Twi'lek and the other is a roughed up human. Odd for them to be working together," Ahsoka turned back to Padme. "They are a part of the same organization or cult because they have the same uniforms and signs. Their weapons are gone so the victor must have taken them…" Ahsoka hesitated and turned one over. She frowned and quickly did the same with the other.

"It appears they are both rogue Bounty Hunters from the Gamorrean system. Very rare for Separatist supporters, Bounty Hunters no less, to be here. This is becoming more questions than answers," Ahsoka observed pointing at an under-armor marking. Padme nodded in understanding before looking thoughtful.

"I heard a few sounds in the night about two weeks ago. I only thought it my neighbors next door seeing as they are dating, but now I remember suspicious crashes too. The fight must have been brilliant if it lasted so long and loud to get through a soundproof door," Padme shared. Ahsoka marked this information before asking;

"Do you remember the day of the occurrence?"

"No…. wait, maybe Wednesday? Yeah I think it was that day!" Padme said forcefully as she remembered. Ahsoka smiled.

"That's great! There was destruction and a bit of tumult at the transport station in the lower levels of Coruscant. Lots of debris and burn marks were also discovered along alleyways. It happened just below the building! Officials thought it only the poor getting rowdy, but perhaps this is all linked!" Ahsoka thought quickly and studied the room critically.

"I know how they got in," she commented drily pointing toward a man-sized secure ventilation shaft. "It's burned at the latch, see? They must have been running or something and broke in here trying to escape their attacker or something…" Ahsoka trailed off and looked around again. Padme stood silent beside her, trying to let her think.

"Commander Ahsoka, I need you to come see this directly below Senator Padme's balcony," Rex buzzed through the commlink to Ahsoka.

"What have you found?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just come and see," Rex cryptically replied and hung off. Ahsoka frowned before motioning for Padme to follow.

"May as well see this," Ahsoka told the Senator lightly, though within she was quite worried…

As Ahsoka and Padme reached the group of clones, it was apparent they were in a ring around something. Something metal and bright. It was a cylinder shape too, and suspiciously familiar. On the ground, lay Anakin's lightsaber and directly above it was the shaft leading to Padme's Apartment. Ahsoka picked it up reverently and pocketed it. "Anything else here?" Ahsoka asked the clones. Rex shook his head no.

"Since General Skywalker's weapon was here, we thought we should launch an investigation on him as a prime suspect. But of course, we must find and arrest him first," Rex proposed hopefully to Tano, wishing her to catch onto his worry for his missing General. Ahsoka considered his offer before giving a weak and stoic smile.

"Yes. Anakin must be found. Track his lightsaber and get the comm, which is in the investigation room of 12#. Don't tell anyone anything about what we're doing beyond saying; 'just tracking a suspect,' if they ask. Got it?" Ahsoka instructed the clones. Rex and his team saluted and marched back to the Temple. Ahsoka turned to Padme and gestured for the Senator to follow.

"Come along, we'll get to the bottom of this," Ahsoka reassured Padme who had been quiet the entire time. Padme gently smiled back and her eye's sparkled in renewed hope. Help was coming!

**THE END FOR NOW**

**Anakin: Whyyyyyy? I HATE endings.**

**Me: You have a hero complex. Anakin, I just got the Doctor's note.**

**Anakin: ~stares at note before destroying it with his lightsaber~ NOW I don't have one.**

**Me: …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back again hauling a new, action packed chapter. Apologies for the wait and shortness. I hope you enjoy ;).**

Captain Rex had finally decided where Anakin and Obi-wan were at the time of the Temple call. Hopefully, to their reckoning, Anakin and Obi-wan would still be there, alive. Ahsoka and Padme stood worriedly around the holo-projector, studying the system, Kashyyyk. "I have finally decided on how to get there," Ahsoka informed the captain, glancing briefly at Padme. "We are taking the standard battleships on the pretense of a mission. The clones will believe us, and technically it is true. We must embark at once to insure that the Jedi won't stop us however," Ahsoka informed her close clone friends and Padme. They nodded and Rex grinned.

"Sounds like a plan boys. Let's go hijack some Republic Ships!" Rex declared excitedly as he loaded his gun. Ahsoka smiled at his antics before turning to Padme.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" she asked the Senator softly. Padme nodded, chewing her lip thoughtfully. "Well, get ready then," Ahsoka prompted and left to ready herself.

"We have arrived at the Kashyyyk system commander." A clone shouted over the usual bustle of the flight deck. Ahsoka nodded sharply and turned to Rex, "Get the shuttles ready, we'll leave in ten minutes. You! Fetch Padme from the observation deck," Ahsoka demanded and turned to face the window again. She could feel the life forces of her master and Obi-wan slowly draining away. They had only a matter of time.

As the shuttle landed, Ahsoka threw open the hatch, revealing dense jungle and wilderness. No life forms were in the area, as far as she knew. "Follow me, and keep up!" Ahsoka ordered and took off into the bushes, following the ebbing life-force of her dear master. The clones pounded after her, surprisingly angle for wearing their bulky armor. Padme was the one having trouble, mainly because she wasn't in combat every other day, unlike the seasoned warriors she was with. Rex, having noticed this himself, had two clones assist her.

Ahsoka finally skidded to a halt in front of what seemed a cave-in. She frantically looked around the blocked area, probing the rocks with the force, seeking any crack or weakness that she could exploit to enter into the cave, where she was certain Anakin and Obi-wan were. "Commander?" Rex asked as he and his charges finally caught up.

"We need to get in. Stand back," Ahsoka answered and waved them into the tree line. Taking a deep breath, she immersed herself in the force, drawing on its power and surety. Ahsoka lit her lightsaber and slowly forced it through the rock and dirt. She cut a door shape deep into the solid rock. Then she backed up. Ahsoka grasped the rock and pulled with the force. Slowly, it came loose, making a passageway. Ahsoka dumped the rock into a pile just to the side of the cave-in.

Padme looked uncertainly on. "Why would Anakin and Obi-wan go into a cave?" Padme asked Ahsoka. Ahsoka hesitated then studied the rocks and the caverns beyond.

"I do not believe this is a natural cave," Ahsoka finally answered. Padme looked at Rex, concerned.

"What do you mean? How can it not be a natural cave? I mean look at it," Dusty shouted from behind the others. However, none of the group was moving now. They were staring into the cavern with shock. Dusty shouldered his way far enough to see and then he too froze. "That's what I mean," Ahsoka said with awe resonating in her voice.

"Well, let's get a move on," Rex finally mustered and turned to Ahsoka. Ahsoka nodded and turned away from the sight. The sight of blood and laser scars in the old rocks. The bodies of prone droids and Wookies littered the floor. The group took a collective deep breath before they entered the abyss of darkness.

"Ouch!" Dusty shouted suddenly after ten minutes of silent shuffling deep into the mountain. Everyone jumped practically a foot into the air before they all turned accusing eyes to the clone. "Sorry! I just can't see anything!" The clone protested.

"You do have a flashlight on your helmet right?" Rex asked the clone, annoyed. Dusty winced then gathered his courage.

"'Course I don't! It's on my gun! And you guys said no guns out so I'm walking blind," Dusty complained. Rex smacked the clone over the head.

"You can detach the light, you pigheaded oaf!" Rex snapped, even though the corners of his lips were tugging upward at the new clone's lapse of judgement. Dusty flushed and snapped the light off. Ahsoka giggled and continued on, leading the way.

"Hey look!" Padme shouted from ahead Ahsoka as they rounded a corner. The cave floor was now solid white. They had come into a Wookie city beneath the earth. Now that it seemed they were in civilized territory, they moved with ease. It didn't take long to reach the end of the battleground just in front of a sealed door. Ahsoka sliced a hole into the door, barely bothering to wait and see if any Wookies would intercept them.

As the clones and Padme scrambled after Ahsoka, Ahsoka began walking down a deserted corridor. As she wandered around a slight bend in the hall, she caught a glimpse of scarlet. Ahsoka gasped and flew to Obi-wans body and next to it was Anakin…

**Anakin: I'M DEAD SOMEONE SAVE MEEEE**

**Ahsoka: Skyguy**

**Anakin: WHAATTTT? You won't let me be dead in peaceeeee.**

**Ahsoka: How are you talking if you are dead dingbat?**

**Anakin: …**

**THE END FOR NOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am back yet again and I am hard-pressed at editing the final chapters because after break ends I will not be available for quite a long while. In any case, on for the story!**

Anakins and Obi-wans situations were quite dire. While they were stable to an extent, if they did not receive proper medical care, both would be lost certainly. They were back in space, zooming to the nearest civilized system for treatment. However, unforeseen obstacles were about to reveal themselves.

Captain Rex had unclasped his helmet for a breather in the medical wing of the ship. Ahsoka and Padme were sitting in chairs opposite the clone, hoping to be let into the rooms soon to see their beloved Jedi. Rex cleared his throat, "Well, everything should be over soon once we get to Pylif. I just hope that nothing's going to go wrong yet. A mission truly isn't a mission without a climax, you know. I'd bet that a Separatist fleet will randomly attack us within few minutes with our luck!"

A clone burst into the ward and shouted desperately, "Our scanners have detected a Separatist fleet has just arrived in the system!" Captain Rex stared incredulously before he laughed sharply.

"I do believe I might have jinxed us!" he said and latched his helmet on again, fingering his pistol. Ahsoka giggled before sobering. She hadn't planned or thought of battling and therefore the entire ship was unprepared.

"Padme! You stay here and keep the Jedi safe. Comm the Temple if you can and ask for help. You know where to get help, I trust. Come on Rex," Ahsoka ordered and sprinted toward the bridge. Rex nodded to Padme and then followed his commander.

An explosion rocked the ship as Ahsoka ducked down corridors, taking the fastest route to the bridge. Rex was lagging far behind, but mostly because of his armor and his late start. Ahsoka finally slowed as she slid into the bridge. "Status and damage report!" she ordered a clone sitting toward the far end of the room.

"No damage as of yet. The shields are strong against the simple weapons they have used but they probably have figured this out by now. We are almost to the Pylif system. Only three Separatist cruisers. They seem to not have been present in many battles for they are in prime condition, unlike our ship," the clone explained readily. Ahsoka considered the situation carefully.

"Is the system valuable to the Republic and us?" Ahsoka wondered aloud. The clone was shaking his head vigorously.

"It is a very important system. This is the closest medical base for the Republic. It also is the prime place for many Jedi training sessions because it has almost all terrains on its surface – rendering it crucial," the clone reasoned.

Ahsoka sighed and turned to Rex. "It seems then, we have no choice. We must hold the Separatists off from the planet. Ready the ships and raise all shields," Ahsoka set her jaw. She was sacrificing her master and Obi-wan for this planet. She must win.

* * *

Padme put down her comm and scowled at the wall. The Jedi Council was infuriating sometimes. They had tried to lecture her about proper procedure and how she had betrayed the Jedi but she told them to shut up. Uncharacteristic, but they were about to let her husband die, after all. Padme had convinced the Jedi to send reinforcements to aid them against the Separatists. Now all they had to do was hold on until help arrived.

* * *

As one, the fighters rose into space with Ahsoka's in the middle. She determinedly led the clones to battle – to death – and hoped that she could defend the planet and her charges without costing the lives of her clones. "We'll focus on one cruiser at a time," she commed to her troops. They all confirmed and then the true fighting began.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was aware. Aware of little but the pure agony that was pulsing through his head, and on down his body. He felt his muscles contract as he became more aware of the pain, and he wanted to fall into the black void once again. As echoing words in his troubled mind, he heard Obi-wan's voice, advising, dooming, him again. "Even stars die," he remembered. Then the pain that he was feeling become fear rather and he fought his eyes open, forcing himself to remain awake.

Anakin's vision flickered in and out and he couldn't tell one shape from another. As his eyes adjusted to the light and being open, he recognized Padme, his lovely angel, sitting across from him. "How is this possible?" he asked, or wanted to ask, but his parched throat wouldn't let the words out. He was supposed to be dead, he knew, for logically the Jedi wouldn't have searched quick enough to find him in time.

Padme hadn't seen his struggle and was reading her Holopad. Her eyes were darting across the screen, and he suspected she wasn't processing a thing. "Padme…." He tried to say. This time his voice worked, though it could barely be discerned. Padme's head jerked to the side and her wide, terrified eyes met his. He hadn't any idea why she was so scared, but he figured he ought to worry too.

Padme dropped the Holopad and moved as closely as possible to him – without touching. "Anakin, it's good that you have awoken. That means your body is on the mend," the ship rocked from a distant explosion and Padme hesitated before ploughing on. "We rescued you, Ahsoka and I, in your favorite cruiser. We are at the system Pylif and the Separatists are attacking."

Anakin couldn't reply but he understood one thing; it seemed yet still he was in a life or death situation. Padme glanced at the two glasses of water at his bedside and instantly Anakin knew what he had to do. Once again, only he could save everyone on the planet and on the ship. Padme picked up the dropped Holopad and Anakin seized his brief chance. He switched the glasses of water then he settled back like nothing happened. Padme handed him the one closest to his bedside and he drank, greedily.

Padme then also drank from hers, just as swiftly. Anakin felt a twinge of guilt, but he batted it away. If Padme had any idea what he was going to do, she would murder him…..

**Anakin: ~dances outside wearing a tutu and pineapples duck taped to his head~**

**Ahsoka: ~walks outside~ ~stares~**

**Ahsoka: ~walks inside~ not today.**

**THE END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the shortness of the chapter but at least I updated. Enjoy**

Ahsoka swerved around an exploded TIE fighter. "Land in the hanger!" she yelled across the comm radio and aimed her Fighter toward the Separatist Starship. The clones followed her orders without question. "Okay, let's do this!" she whispered and landed safely inside the enemy hanger. Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship. Ahsoka stumbled and fumbled for her comm.

"Rex, what was that?" she asked.

"One of our own has crashed into the control center of another ship. It exploded the ship and the clone. This is just an aftershock." Rex explained briefly over the comm. Ahsoka felt the death clearly through the force. Thankfully, only droids were on board THAT ship.

"Got it. Get your men into formation, we are going to blast a few things," Ahsoka instructed nervously, forcing herself to act like Skyguy or Master Kenobi. She couldn't loose her resolve now.

* * *

Anakin opened his eyes again. His mouth turned up as Padme slumped in her chair. He had used the force to switch their drinks. He had gotten the water and she had gotten the meds. Common sense dictated that Padme wanted him to rest through the danger because of his 'hero complex.' Anakin forced himself to sit up even though that small action cost him a great deal of energy. How was he going to help Ahsoka when he could hardly get up?

In his hazy mind one thing was clear, he must help her. She was his Padawan, his responsibility, his little Snips. Already he could sense many of her men dying. His eyes caught sight of the drug container and he knew what he must do. Carefully he took what he needed to accomplish his task. Anakin didn't want to think of the side effects, he would deal with that later but now, now he had work to do before his time was up.

Anakin stood. The world tilted crazily around yet the Force kept him up. breathing deeply, he stumbled out the door, each step painful and jarring. _How am I supposed to reach the control room in time_? He wondered. But that question was irrelevant at the moment. Walking was what he had to do here, now. Everyone, save one, that he held dear, were in trouble. He was as good as dead if he didn't help them.

Slowly he made it half-way. If Anakin hadn't had the Force, he surely would have collapsed long ago. A clone ran by, too quickly to notice him. Another ran by, this time the clone stopped running. "General Skywalker, what-" Was as far as he got. With a swift, yet weak, move, down came the clone. Anakin knew the clones would only force him back into the Medbay.

Anakin painfully went on. It seemed like hours had gone by, but, thank the force, he saw the Control center just as he could go no farther. _I made it, _Anakin rejoiced.

He fell through the door and was overwhelmed by utter chaos. He could not even comprehend what was happening around him. He gripped the wall to keep himself up and Anakin ceased the bickering within seconds. The Force went through him, making his voice sound like thunder. "STOP!" And in that single word everything stopped. Every clone looked at him. "Angle the ship sideways. Put it closer to the Separatists," Anakin ordered.

No one moved. A clone stepped forward, "General, its clear you aren't-"

Anakin lurched away from the wall. "I said, angle the ship sideways and pull it closer!" He shouted. "Are you disobeying my direct command soldier?" The clone gulped nervously.

"Of course not General Skywalker." The clone said with fear saturating his tone. Anakin stopped short, suddenly realizing what a sight he looked. His clothes looked like he hadn't changed the whole war. Every inch of skin revealed was black and blood was freshly flowing down his body. He looked horrible, which was an understatement. If he believed dead beings came back to life, he would say his condition was just like that. Plus, he was lurching around like a drunk. Obi-wan would have a heart attack Anakin thought wryly.

"I will do what you ordered," The clone stuttered terrified. The clones now rushed about in an orderly manner, each working together to accomplish Anakin's wishes. "Put me on comm with Red leader." Anakin ordered with the clones who quickly followed his orders.

Ahsoka's irritated voice sounded over the comm, "What is it?" Anakin smiled briefly at her annoyance for the interruption. "Commander Skywalker is here. I need you to head back here. That's an order."

Ahsoka surprisedly blurted out, "Master I sure hope you have got a functioning mind! Come on, let's head back." She shouted distantly to her clones. "Why are we retreating?" Rex shouted faintly from over the comm. Ahsoka didn't reply. Rex apparently took that she didn't know either by falling silent. "Okay," he finally dragged out over the comm, "Well, you heard her boys! Let's go!" An hour later, the attack force was landing in the ship hangar with Ahsoka hoping her master could think coherently…..

**Vader: (Goes away to a planet no-body can find)**

**Padme: I wonder where Vadie went to.**

**Vader: (suddenly storms out of hiding) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**

**Ahsoka: Let's get him boys! (Her clones open fire at Vader)**

**Vader: you betrayed me! **

**Padme: Oh really? You betrayed ME by turning to the dark side.**

**Vader: I never really thought of that….**

**Author: see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again! I had some free time so I decided to work on this fanfic. I'm mostly working on my original story right now, but I figured I can wrap up this fanfic over this weekend perhaps. We'll see if I update ;)**

Anakin was barely listening as a clone informed him that Ahsoka had landed safely in the hanger. His mind lay instead on trying to remain functioning long enough to save everyone on board the ship and his strategy of doing so. If he was to execute the plan, he would need every clone's full cooperation; otherwise his ship would implode and he was fairly sure most people aboard did not wish that to happen. Anakin did listen to the clone when he reported the fuses were charged and ready.

"Hold on a moment and wait for all our ships to safely land in our hanger," Anakin instructed the clone and then turned to look out the wide window. The Separatist ships were close, not close enough though. The door whooshed open from behind Anakin and he knew Ahsoka was observing his state of being. "Good day Snips," Anakin greeted, not turning to face her.

"Skyguy… shouldn't you be in the Medbay with Padme?" Ahsoka asked as she joined Anakin by the window.

"Well, you seemed to have gotten into a little bit of a bind," Anakin said cheekily as he finally faced Ahsoka. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she observed the injuries her master ignored. Anakin looked away and he observed the Separatist cruisers again. "Clone 488, fire the fusion lasers," he ordered, without turning from the window.

"Master, we don't have fusion lasers, whatever those are," Ahsoka protested quietly, wondering if Anakin had gone mad. Anakin turned and flashed Ahsoka his old playful grin. Ahsoka began to feel her spirits lift and then shock registered on her face. "We're using your favorite ship," Ahsoka said aloud and then her countenance blossomed into mirth. "_We are using your favorite ship!" _she shouted.

Anakin doubled over in painful laughter. "Forgotten have you? I absolutely love tinkering with this dandy craft!"

"Firing now sir!" the clone informed Anakin and pulled a lever. All went quiet and everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Would this modification work? Anakin himself was uneasy because he hadn't been able to oversee all the maintenance for it and it hadn't been tested. Underneath the floor, the engine began to groan and thrum, faster and faster, more and more violently.

Anakin clutched the railing beside him and Ahsoka grabbed the console. The entire ship was lurching and seemed to be groaning from its inner heart. Fear was palpable to even the most un-Force sensitive individual on the ship. Then, with a sudden sigh, the old ship released the energy and thrust the energy outwards; destroyed the nearing Separatist cruisers and everything else in its path.

Anakin smiled as he watched the Separatists disband and he knew that he had saved everyone aboard. The throbbing and ache of his muscles screamed for reprieve now that the danger was past and Anakin fell to his knees. Dimly, off in another universe, he thought he heard Ahsoka shout his name in fear, but by the time this registered, Anakin knew no more.

Ahsoka rushed forward to catch Anakin as he fell. "Help me get him to the Medbay! Get a shuttle ready and orbit the planet. I'll be up in a few minutes," Ahsoka ordered the room as she tried to pick up her master. Echo gently took Anakin from Ahsoka and they both hurried down the corridors.

"Ahsoka! Have you seen Anakin…?" Padme gasped as she ran into the Jedi. Ahsoka glared at the Senator.

"Yes I have. He saved the entire planet and this ship from certain death, and Echo is carrying him back to the Medbay, _to the place you were supposed to be watching him_." Ahsoka snapped. Padme flinched and hung her head.

"I did exactly as you instructed me, but he somehow sensed the ploy and switched the drugs," Padme began to explain, but Ahsoka held up her hand.

"No matter now, I was just curious on how a half-dead Jedi could walk out of the Medbay when a healthy Senator was supposed to be watching him," Ahsoka sniped and turned to leave.

"Ahsoka, getting upset with me is not going to resolve anything," Padme replied and then she brushed gently past Ahsoka, on her way to the Medbay.

Ahsoka stared after the Senator as she attempted to release her anger into the Force. Getting mad at a non-Force sensitive being for being duped by a Force sensitive was like getting mad at a Wookie for being hairy; it was going to happen whether anyone wanted it to or not.

"Commander, the shuttle is ready. Do you wish me to load the patients?" A random clone asked her. Ahsoka studied the unfamiliar clone for a moment before she nodded. The clone saluted and hurried off as Ahsoka watched it closely. Within twenty minutes, the shuttle was launched…

**Vader: STOP! Why are you doing this to me!**

**Padme: because you were a jerk and killed innocent children.**

**Ahsoka: Yeah, what she said!**

**Vader: if I change back will you be nice to me again?**

**Padme: yes.**

**Anakin: OKAY! I'm back!**

**Author: Goodbye and review. By the way Anakin, you can't change that fast.**

**Anakin: just did.**

**THE END FOR NOW!**


End file.
